1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supports for the lumbar spine and, more particularly, to a support for the adjacent hard tissues without compressing the paraspinal musculature.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
To prevent injury to the soft and hard tissues attendant the lumbar spine, belts retained about a person's midriff have been used for centuries. Similarly, such belts have been used for the purpose of restricting movement to prevent exacerbating an existing injury or damage to the hard and/or soft tissues. These belts generally serve in the manner of an encircling constrictive band that indiscriminately restricts movement of all adjacent and associated hard and soft tissues. Certain of these devices include cushions for accommodating the inward bowing of the lumbar spine; these cushions may vary in size as a function of the degree of inflation or fixed in size and density. To focus support in the lumbar region, a plurality of separate cushioning elements, of various configurations, may be positionally maintained by a supporting belt. Specific body movements such as bending, stooping, twisting, lifting, prolonged standing or sitting, etc. may place considerable strain on the lumbar spine, discs, and supporting muscles and ligaments. To a greater or lesser extent, known supports or belts to be mounted about a person's midriff do reduce the risk of injury or reduce the likelihood of exacerbating an existing injury. However, because they generally provide only transverse support to the lumbar spine, axial stability is not adequately provided.
It is well documented that most injuries to the lower back occur while a person is in flexion and rotation postures. The known belt type devices do not provide adequate protection or restraint against excessive movement of the lumbar spine during flexion and rotation. The lack of limiting the flexion and rotation postures increases the risk of injury while providing a false sense of security.